


The various ways Darcy Lewis and Steve Rogers could have met

by overtherisingstar



Series: Darcy, meet Soulmate. Soulmate, meet Darcy. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy likes to bug strangers when she's bored, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, also Darcy appreciates a guy who looks good, but this stranger doesn't mind so much, inspired by quotes, that's canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtherisingstar/pseuds/overtherisingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate will say to you is written somewhere on your body. This is a collection of the various ways Darcy and Steve could have met. Continuations to be posted if I think of something, but not guaranteed. The chapters will mostly be short snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The various ways Darcy Lewis and Steve Rogers could have met

Darcy shifted on her feet and sighed, checking her phone. She’d been queueing for some decent coffee for at least ten minutes now, and she really needed to get back to the lab. Like, really. Who knew what black holes Jane might have opened in her absence that she might need Darcy’s help in closing?

(What? It was totally a possibility.)

She sighed and entertained herself for one more minute with ogling the really nice, broad back of the man in the line in front of her. She hadn’t even seen his face, but his back was a nice view. And his ass. That was a really fine ass. A+.

Still, ogling was only entertaining for so long, and Darcy had had a good eleven minutes now to appreciate the sights. Her mind wandered back to the horror movie she’d watched last night, and she puzzled slightly over the behavior of the victims in horror movies (and frightened people in real life, too, for that matter). Maybe really hot dude in the line in front of her would have some thoughts on the matter?

Eh. Even if he didn’t, his reaction to the random question could be entertaining. Anything to kill the boredom. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, then immediately started speaking.

“[Why do we feel safe under blankets?](http://s5.postimg.org/xccdrcskn/Wherein_Steve_just_rolls_with_it.jpg)” Really hot dude turned around, looking confused but friendly, and Darcy did a double take because waitaminute, was that Captain America?! That was Captain America!!

True to habit, when flustered, she babbled on. “I mean, it’s not like a murderer will come in thinking ‘I’m gonna ki…-ahh damn! She’s under a blanket.’ So how’s that even supposed to help?”

She snapped her mouth shut and endured an agonizing five seconds of wondering whether she had just broken a national icon while he didn’t say a word. He just stared at her, opening and closing his mouth, before finally shaking his head.

“Safety blankets? Because warmth is comforting?” Captain America (!!!) sighed, ducking his head. “I promise I had a better answer ready for you, but I have to admit I wasn’t expecting to find you while waiting in line for a good cup of coffee. This is a bit surprising.”

_UNDERSTATEMENT MUCH?!?!_ Darcy’s mind screamed because holy fucking shit, her soulmate was Captain America! Did she mention he was Captain America? Yes? Good.

“That’s okay,” she said faintly, “I wasn’t expecting you either.”

**Author's Note:**

> What Darcy says to Steve (the thing about blankets and murderers) is a quote borrowed from the internet. That quote inspired this whole... I'd say "story", but it's more "snippet". As mentioned in the summary.
> 
> Also, in this soulmate AU you're born with the words, whether your soulmate has been born yet or not. Because the idea of Steve discussing his MASSIVE and really random soulmark with Bucky when they're teenagers in the 1930s is hilarious. :D


End file.
